Retour au commencement
by ptiboudesucr
Summary: Basé sur le couple Michael-Maria L'action débute 2 ans après l'épisode 'Graduation'


Prologue  
  
« Ceci est le journal de Liz Parker morte il y a 7 jours. Il a fallu 7 jours à Dieu pour construire notre monde, il en a fallu 7 aux aliens pour le détruire. Au moins, elle n'aura pas assisté au glas de l'humanité et à l'horreur de notre chute.. »  
  
~ Sept jours plus tôt ~  
  
« Cher journal Aujourd'hui, c'est une date anniversaire !!! Cela fait maintenant deux ans que notre petit gang a quitté Roswell et que nous survivons en voyageant au travers des Amériques. Yep !! Ca pourrait être simpa si seulement, nous n'avions pas été obligé de fuir Roswell ; de couper les ponts avec nos familles ; de bouger tous les 15 jours pour s'assurer que le FBI ne puisse pas nous trouver.etc. Ma famille me manque ! Roswell me manque ! Mon insouciance me manque ! Je me souviens de cette époque où je révais d'un avenir.. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus.. Mes rêves ne me montrent que mort et destruction. En réalité aujourd'hui je sais ! Et j'ai peur ! Je sais que le Max du futur et moi avons échoués ! La terre est condamnée. Et mon c?ur -où mes pouvoirs d'origine extraterrestre- me dit que c'est pour bientôt. Je m'appelle Liz Parker Evans, et je sais que je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Pardonnez moi mes amis de vous cacher cette information, mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Pardonne moi Max de ne pas avoir le courage de rester debout à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin. Mais je suis trop lâche pour regarder mes cauchemars se réaliser. Au revoir, mes amis. Au revoir mon amour. Nous nous retrouverons très vite de l'autre coté. »  
  
Liz referma pour la dernière fois son journal. Et le rangeât à sa place habituelle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.  
  
La journée était déjà bien avancée, tout le groupe était réunit au soleil profitant des derniers jours de chaleurs quand un bruit sec retenti.  
  
« .c'est à cet instant précis que je la vois s'éffondrer, se tenant la poitrine. Max panique. Il essai de la guérir. Il n'arrive pas à se connecter. Elle essaye de parler. Il lui dit de se taire que ça va aller. Elle lui répond que non, mais que c'est aussi bien comme ça. Elle veut juste dire au revoir. Nous nous connectons tous ensemble dans un dernier espoir de la sauver. Nous échouons. Elle a une dernière vision. Un dernier espoir pour nous de la sauver. De tous nous sauver. Et elle meure. C'est fini. Puis arrive cet homme qui dit être Kivar, demandant à Max comment on se sent après avoir perdue sa reine, annonçant que la Terre sera sienne dans sept jours, que nous serons tous mort dans sept jours, et s'en va.  
  
Nous voilà donc, sept jours plus tard, avec moi Maria Guerin reprenant le journal de ma meilleure amie. Sept jours surréalistes, au milieu du débarquement des skins et de leur prise de pouvoir des diverses administrations. Nous traquant. Sept jours durant lesquels nous avons essayer d'accomplir un dernier miracle, dans l'espoir de sauver plusieurs mondes. Sept jours où nous avons vu Cal Langley arriver avec Ava sous le bras (devenue comme par miracle Sérina Parker), nos 4 tchez recouvrir les souvenirs de leur vie antérieure, découvrir que le granilith n'avait jamais quitter la terre et que cet invention avait permit de terra former Antar, réussir à la modifier pour voyager dans le temps et l'espace. et tant d'autres choses.  
  
Dans deux heures le délai donné par Kivar sera écoulé. Dans 10 minutes, Michael et Isabelle nous expliquerons le plan d'action qu'ils ont mis au point ENSEMBLE. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse. MON mari ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, me ment, et a des secrets avec son ex-fiancée dont il refuse de me parler. Il ne me touche même plus. Voyons le bon coté des choses : dans deux heures je n'existerai plus, je ne souffrirai donc plus. Cool !Merci Kivi !! Bon je dois y aller, le 'commandeur' n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre ! Et puis, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'entendre son interprétation de la dernière vision de Liz.Plus obscur, tu meurs !! HaHa !! J'ai vraiment le sens de l'humour sur mes dernières heures ! C'était Maria Deluca Guerin, en direct du dôme géodésique près de Marathon au Texas ! 


End file.
